


buachaill sciobail

by kasmunaut, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, selkie bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: — Э-э-э, ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Ладно. Хорошо. Пускай. Э-э-э, я просто хотел сказать, приятель… Когда ты мне заявил: «Баки — шелки», я себе представил… немного другое.— И что же ты представил? — спросил Стив. У него на коленях — а точнее, на всей нижней части тела — лежала восьмисотфунтовая меховая туша, являвшаяся Дж. Б. Барнсом, в данный момент выдувавшим пузырь из соплей.





	buachaill sciobail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [buachaill sciobail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460625) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Примечание: Объяснение названия в конце.

**Глава 1**

— Э-э-э, ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Ладно. Хорошо. Пускай. Э-э-э, я просто хотел сказать, приятель… Когда ты мне заявил: «Баки — шелки», я себе представил… немного другое.

— И что же ты представил? — спросил Стив. У него на коленях — а точнее, на всей нижней части тела — лежала восьмисотфунтовая меховая туша, являвшаяся Дж. Б. Барнсом, который в данный момент выдувал пузырь из соплей.

— Честно — не знаю, — ответил Сэм. — Но ты так сказал, а я вспомнил про волосы и был совершенно уверен, что…

— Почему волосы? — озадаченно спросил Стив. Он зачерпнул еще воды желтым пластиковым кувшином и вылил ее на ту часть спины Барнса, которая виднелась над поверхностью. Ванна была почти полна, Стив сидел там по грудь в воде, но Барнс был размером с небольшой автомобиль, а формой напоминал шар. Хотя он и попытался изо всех сил распластаться, добрая треть его торчала наружу.

— Ну, знаешь… — смущенно произнес Сэм. Барнс выбрал этот момент, чтобы немного подвинуться, и волны жира, перекатывавшиеся туда-сюда по его туше, завораживали. Его шкура выглядела удивительно мягкой, мех серебрился, меняя цвет от коричневого до серого, в зависимости от освещения. — Длинноволосые шелки, заманивающие моряков в воду, всё такое.

Барнс повернул свою массивную голову ровно настолько, чтобы пригвоздить Сэма взглядом влажного глаза, отчаянно злобным — в той мере, в какой он мог быть злобным у существа, мордой напоминавшего притопленного мопса, сидящего на экстази.

— Это сирены, — откликнулся Стив, в его голосе сквозила лишь легкая тень упрека. Он почесал Барнса под подбородком, отчего снова кругом пошли волны. — Шелки не такие. Они никого не заманивают. Наоборот, это их заманивают, — мрачно уточнил он.

— Да, — согласился Сэм, все еще завороженно глазея на Барнса. Щеки у того были как пара теннисных мячиков, погруженных в желатин, а весь он походил на обтянутую бархатом водяную бомбочку. Барнс попытался сохранить свирепый взгляд, но Стивовым почесываниям сопротивляться было невозможно, и глаза вскоре превратились в щелочки, а вся морда напомнила мультяшное улыбающееся лицо. Сэм поборол искушение ткнуть его в бок пальцем, чтобы проверить, что тот и на ощупь такой жамкательный, а не только на вид.

— Постой, — сказал он, пытаясь вернуться к реальности. — Как это работает? Вы всегда были крупными парнями, но не размером же с кита! — Сэм никогда раньше близко не видел тюленя, но тут точно что-то было не так. Тюлени такими не бывают, если только они не плавают в зоне затопления радиоактивных отходов. — Откуда берется эта лишняя масса? И куда потом девается?

— Магия, — безмятежно ответил Стив. Он перестал почесывать Барнса под подбородком и теперь полировал его морду так, будто тот был собакой.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Сэм. — Мы имеем дело с магией?

— Ага, — подтвердил Стив. Барнс издал звук, будто прочистили сточную трубу, и снова пошел волнами. Стив было поморщился, но быстро успел скрыть гримасу, однако Сэм испытал некое удовлетворение от того, что да, этот пузырь с жиром, похоже, действительно весил столько, сколько можно было предположить. Должно быть, колени у Стива болели адски.

— Может, вам было бы удобнее в океане? — спросил Сэм. В воздухе отчетливо чувствовался запах моря, говоривший о том, что ванна полна соленой воды, в которой сейчас нежился настоящий морской зверь. Но всё же это была всего лишь ванна. В сравнении с Барнсом она казалась жалким аквариумом: он был втиснут сюда по диагонали, и всё равно его голова и задница покоились на двух противоположных бортиках. — Я уверен, у Старка где-то есть частный пляж. Наверняка он сможет предоставить вам целый каталог.

— К океану мы отправимся позже, — ответил Стив. — Сначала он должен поправиться.

— А, — произнес Сэм. Действительно, океан полон зубастых и ядовитых тварей с кучей щупалец, и маловероятно, что навыки суперсолдата передались телу, которое на девяносто восемь процентов состоит из сала. Сэм не видел никаких повреждений, но это не значило, что их нет внутри. — С ним всё в порядке? Вы не собираетесь к… э-э-э… ветеринару?

— Он отращивает руку, — ответил Стив.

— Что? — спросил Сэм, но теперь, когда он повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть левый бок Барнса, даже сквозь воду стало видно: место, где должен быть плавник, выглядело болезненным и покрасневшим. По этому боку змеились темно-серые линии, похожие на шрамы, но там, где отсутствовала конечность, виднелась почти что открытая рана. Сэм хотел было заикнуться, что нужно бы перебинтовать этот ужас, но Барнс лежал спокойно, и Стив тоже не казался встревоженным, так что, может, всё было не так плохо. 

— Я как раз думал об этом, — произнес Сэм. — Он знал, что Старк помог им снять бионическую руку — за те семьдесят два часа, которые прошли от момента, когда Сэм видел их в последний раз, и до момента, когда Барнс отказался от прямохождения. — Ну, я, конечно, не разбираюсь в шелки, но думал — а что бывает, когда он… трансформируется. То есть что получится — железный плавник, или… 

— Он не смог бы превратиться, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Пока мы не сняли руку.

— Ну да, — откликнулся Сэм. — Так что он… Постой, ты сказал, что он отращивает руку?!

— Это займет несколько недель, — с тем же спокойствием произнес Стив. — И он не сможет превращаться туда-сюда, пока это не произойдет. У Старка наверху есть частный бассейн, и мы можем наполнить его морской водой.

— Он отращивает руку, — сказал Сэм. У него было чувство, будто мозг начал цикл загрузки, но на вход поступило слишком много фактов, и мозг просто перескакивал с одного на другой. — Серьезно? Вот прямо всю руку? 

— Я точно не знаю, как это работает, — признал Стив. — Но он сказал: «Видимо, шкура помнит». Шкура помнит его целым.

— Как, черт возьми, это может… — Сэм замолчал и посмотрел на мощное шарообразное доказательство того, что природе, в общем, наплевать, работает ли то, что люди зовут законами физики, или нет. — Ладно. Хорошо. Магия — это круто.

— Очень круто, — согласился Стив с убийственной серьезностью. Сэм наконец понял, что всё это время паршивец смеялся над ним. Этот тип, который якобы не умел держать «покерфейс». Он недобро прищурился. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — Зимний Солдат, и кроме того тайный шелки с магическими стволовыми клетками? Ну, пусть так, замечательно. В мире случаются вещи куда более странные. Сэм может с этим жить. Сэм много с чем может жить, но не может позволить Стиву хоть в чём-то обыграть его.

— Да ну тебя нахрен, — сказал Сэм Стиву, который широко ему улыбался. — Ты, Морской Супермен, наконец заполучил своего бойфренда-Очкарика, и я за тебя счастлив. Ну а как ты собираешься поднимать его наверх? На вертолете в специальном слинге для морских животных, как SeaWorld? Или он сам проползет в лифт? 

— Мы разберемся, — ответил Стив, сохранявший поразительно беззаботный вид, невзирая на полтонны «рыбацкого счастья», больно придавившего ему коленные чашечки.

— Не сомневался, — не остался в долгу Сэм. Барнс поднял задние плавники — да добрую половину задницы, честно говоря — и тут же шлепнулся обратно на край гигантской ванны Старка. Раздался звук, будто мешок с цементом с размаху врезался в металлический гонг.

 

— Да, да, хорошо, — рассмеялся Стив и потянулся за большим красным ведром, балансирующим на дальнем краю ванны. Оно было… м-мда, до краев наполнено сырым лососем. Свежим, как для суши — Сэм готов был поклясться. Стив прямо рукой взял большой ломоть и поднес к морде Барнса. Тот открыл рот — боже, ну и зубы! — и заглотил его с оглушительным чавканьем.

— Ух ты, — слабым голосом проговорил Сэм. Его решимость не прогибаться перед лицом любых сверхъестественных явлений дрогнула, когда он увидел, как челюсти Барнса перемалывают рыбу с неумолимостью измельчителя отходов. Стиву в конце концов удалось убрать руку, теперь щедро покрытую слюной шелки. — Так что, пара недель, ага? — закончил Сэм.

Стив взглянул на него с ухмылкой.

— Тебе стоит поглядеть, как он ест крабов, — сказал он.

— А я думаю, что не стоит, — возразил Сэм. Барнс рыгнул. По ванной комнате разлился густой рыбный дух. — Зато мне точно стоит погуглить зубные щетки для животных, — сказал он.

Барнс разинул пасть и издал такой звук, будто дьявол пытается надуть воздушный шар исключительно задницей. Звук становился всё громче, и от эха, облетевшего замкнутое пространство ванной, заболели перепонки. Сэм выругался и обратился в бегство. Стив расхохотался, а Барнс хрюкал всё громче, пытаясь засунуть морду в ведро с рыбой.

Сэм потряс головой, завернул за угол и направился к лифту. Он намеревался захватить телефон, ботинки и бумажник и вернуться к вопросу о гребаном сюрпризе «Освободите Вилли», который устроил ему Стив. Плавательный бассейн наверху, ага. Если они полагают, что Сэм не собирается кидать Барнсу надувной разноцветный мячик, то он их еще удивит. С помощью правильно подобранной рыбки он может даже научить Барнса трюкам. Он им всем еще покажет! Ролик на Ютьюбе станет просто бомбой.

**Глава 2**

Барнс действительно сам прополз в лифт. Сэм, конечно же, был наготове и начал снимать, потому что зрелище, как некто настолько уморительно не приспособленный для ходьбы всё-таки передвигается по суше, упустить было нельзя. Барнс бросал на него злобные взгляды в промежутках между вихляющими скачками, дававшимися ему с огромным трудом. У него были дополнительные проблемы с равновесием из-за утраты плавника. Культя сейчас, вне воды, выглядела еще более жутко, и из нее сочилась какая-то кошмарная тюленья жидкость. Там была мерзкая открытая рана, но воспаленной она не казалась. Так что Сэм решил, что это всё в рамках мистического процесса исцеления шелки, и он просто поднимет кипиш, потребовав обратиться к врачу, если завтра лапа будет выглядеть хуже, чем сейчас.

— Осторожнее с телефоном, — рассеянно сказал Стив. Он нависал над Барнсом так, будто присматривал за младенцем, делавшим первые шаги. Будто Барнс мог бы упасть, когда он и так лежал плашмя. — Он вышибет мобильник из рук и столкнет в воду, если это его достанет.

— Если швырнешь телефон в бассейн, у нас будет сашими из шелки, — сказал Сэм, обращаясь к пушистой заднице в мелкую крапинку, но запись прекратил. Прискорбно, но благодаря всяким штукам вроде мер безопасности, да и просто здравому смыслу, он в любом случае мог послать видео только сестре.

Барнс, игнорируя их обоих, ухитрился забраться в лифт — словно фура, припарковавшаяся на пятачке размером с почтовую марку. Когда ему удалось развернуться к дверям, он глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, при этом каким-то образом увеличившись втрое и заняв собою весь пол квадратной кабины. Его туша придавила Стиву голени и целиком поглотила ступни Сэма, но тот был во всеоружии: никакие мерзкие жидкости были ему не страшны, ведь он специально надел свои самые страшные домашние кеды.

— Бассейн совсем недалеко от лифта, — сказал Стив макушке Барнса. — Нам не придется идти далеко.

Барнс повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы вгрызться в ногу Стива, и Сэму осталось лишь предположить, что это такое проявление любви.

— Может, тебе стоит погрузить его в тачку, — предложил Сэм. Барнс повернул голову в другую сторону, на этот раз совсем с иными намерениями. Но тут лифт звякнул, и Сэм сбежал прежде, чем Барнс успел в отместку покрыть его слизью.

Бассейн и в самом деле оказался недалеко, но путь до него занял целых пять минут. Барнс с громким пыхтением прошлепал по коридору и лишь разок щелкнул зубами в сторону Сэма, прежде чем собрать все силы для Большого Рывка.

— Все эти поэты, сравнивавшие шелки с грациозными ивами, были слепыми и лживыми ублюдками, — сказал Сэм, отойдя на безопасное расстояние.

Барнс зарычал, но двигаться вперед не прекратил. Стив бросил на Сэма удивленный взгляд.

— Ты читал стихи про шелки?

— Врага надо знать в лицо, — ответил Сэм, и не подумав устыдиться, что провёл такое логичное исследование.

Барнс добрался до края бассейна. Он вытянул шею, как огромная жирная гусеница, понюхал воду и издал звук, напомнивший о прочистке засора в канализации. Этот звук, видимо, означал радость, потому что без дальнейших церемоний Барнс сунул морду в воду.

Да, похоже что так. Стив оглядел комнату, упер руки в бока.

— Советую тебе забраться туда, — произнес он в пространство.

— Удачи, — от души пожелал ему Сэм, потому что месяц жить в огромном гулком зале с бассейном вдвоем с соседом, от которого воняет рыбным рынком, — это какой-то ад.

Сэм собирался помогать, и в самом деле в тот же день после обеда поучаствовал со Стивом в покупке мебели в интернет-магазине. Но назавтра кузина Сэма родила ребенка, а затем американским ВВС потребовался консультант. Пока Сэм пытался справиться то с одним, то с другим, прошел целый месяц. Наконец он снова вернулся в Нью-Йорк, в Башню и в Стивово мокрое любовное гнездышко, в котором обитал его шумный водоплавающий друг. С тех пор как Сэм был там в последний раз, всё слегка изменилось. Теперь в углу стояла односпальная кровать, но она выглядела нетронутой: похоже, ей предпочли большую керамическую нагревательную панель, установленную у окна во всю стену. Панель была завалена пустыми ведрами и полотенцами, а сверху на спине растянулся Стив, блаженствуя на солнышке.

Сэм подошел и потыкал его носком кроссовки.

— Тебе надо больше времени проводить с людьми, которые занимаются не только тем, что спят и съедают в день столько макрели, сколько весят сами, — сказал он.

Стив приоткрыл один глаз и в знак приветствия обвил рукой лодыжку Сэма. Кто-то подобрал ему купальные шорты, на которых, как ни странно, не красовался американский флаг, и прямо сейчас кроме них на Стиве ничего не было.

— Сэм, привет! — сказал он, обнимаясь с Сэмовой кроссовкой.

Ему точно надо было больше бывать на людях.

— Где твоя лучшая водяная половина?

Стив указал на бассейн. Сэм разглядел под водой расплывчатый силуэт, сновавший туда-сюда. Хотя на суше Барнс двигался со стремительностью разгневанного слизня, там, в водяной толще, скорость его явно возрастала во много раз.

Стив окунул ногу в бассейн и плеснул водой в направлении Барнса. Сэм и пальца бы туда не сунул, так как крайне сомневался, что Барнс вылезает, когда для него настает время отволочь свою тюленью задницу на горшок. Стив мог делать что хочет, но на земле не было такой силы, которая могла бы заставить Сэма добровольно войти в бассейн, на сорок процентов наполненный мочой шелки.

Барнс мгновенно всплыл на поверхность, будто субмарина из желе.

— Поздоровайся с Сэмом, ублюдок, — сказал Стив, еще раз плеснув в него.

Барнс хрюкнул и снова ушёл под воду. Стив неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя на поднявшуюся рябь. Это несколько отличалось от его обычного поведения: раньше Стив лишь пожирал Барнса глазами, как новое чудо света.

— Вы что, парни, подрались тут, решая, кто первый затащит задницу на вашу горячую скалу, или что-то в этом роде? — сказал Сэм.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Он просто отказывается превращаться обратно.

— Что, обратно в человека? — переспросил Сэм.

Да наверняка.

— Он что, застрял? — повысил голос Сэм.

— Нет, он просто не хочет, — ответил Стив.

— Почему?

— Каждый раз, когда я прошу его, он просто плещет на меня водой и съедает ещё одну рыбу.

Сэм оглядел помещение, но за последние пять минут там не появилось ничего настолько привлекательного, чтобы захотелось торчать здесь двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Неужто бассейн настолько хорош? Чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь, парни? — поинтересовался Сэм.

— Я в основном читаю, — ответил Стив. — А Баки по большей части ест.

Сэм взглянул на Стива.

— Когда ты последний раз выходил отсюда?

Стив моргнул.

— Я бегаю каждое утро. Ну, почти каждое.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Поехали. Мы выпнем Барнса отсюда. Как можно вызвать превращение?

Стив, хорошенько всё обдумав, решил, что стоит попробовать соблазнить Барнса достижениями цивилизации.

— Будет лучше, если он перекинется, потому что сам этого захочет, — объяснил он. — Я не хочу давить на него. Слишком сильно.

Когда Сэм вернулся из комнаты для гостей — он относил туда свой телефон, чтобы на сто процентов вывести его из зоны водяного поражения — Стив сидел на краю бассейна, держа в руках пару очень узких темно-серых брюк. Он тряс ими перед Барнсом, который плавал в паре ярдов от него, явно не впечатленный зрелищем.

— Взгляни на эти прекрасные штаны, — уговаривал Стив. — Неужели ты не скучаешь по ним? Я знаю, что тебе не хватает модных галстуков.

Барнс зевнул, показав примерно десять миллионов зубов. Они торчали в кошмарной розовой пасти, в которой поместился бы семилетний ребёнок. Сэм посмотрел на Стива.

— Ты серьезно?

Стив поднял на него глаза.

— Баки любит модно одеваться, — ответил он.

— Ты пытаешься соблазнить его штанами, чтобы он захотел вернуть себе человеческий облик, — продолжал Сэм, просто для того, чтобы произнесенные вслух мысли заставили Стива осознать, насколько его план смехотворен.

— Баки всегда любил разные шмотки, — сказал Стив, отложив штаны. Он вытащил из лежавшего рядом с ним пластикового пакета простую белую рубашку. — Посмотри, Баки. Разве она не прекрасна?

Возможно, мозг Стива был отравлен рыбными миазмами.

— Если бы мне не пришлось больше никогда в жизни носить штаны, не думаю, что мне бы их не хватало, — сказал Сэм. — И точно знаю, что ни минуты не скучал бы по галстукам. Чьё это вообще?

— Не знаю, я попросил практикантку, и вот что она принесла, — ответил Стив.

— А она спросила, почему Капитан Америка завис в бассейне Старка с млекопитающим, которое выглядит как пушистый мешок с мусором?

— Нет, — произнёс Стив. Барнс одарил Сэма ледяным взглядом и снова ушёл под воду. — Она была очень вежливой.

Секунду спустя Барнс появился снова, выпрыгнул из бассейна и приземлился на керамическую скалу. Он положил на неё голову, немного покатался туда-сюда, а затем, по всей видимости, заснул.

— Нет, не сработает, — сказал Сэм, махнув в сторону этого неваляшки, полностью их игнорировавшего. — Что теперь?

Дверь позади них распахнулась, впустив Тони Старка в сплошь покрытой пятнами футболке, таких же джинсах и сварочной маске, сдвинутой наверх, на почти карикатурно грязные волосы. Он держал самый большой пончик, который Сэм когда-либо видел, и тот был бы ещё больше, если бы Старк уже половину не съел.

— Что ты здесь вытворяешь, Роджерс? Почему практикантка рассказывает мне, что у меня на тридцать третьем этаже сидит Капитан Америка без штанов?

Стив посмотрел вниз, затем снова поднял взгляд.

— Я в штанах, — сказал он, несмотря на то, что явно придерживался дресскода «без рубашки, без обуви, без социальных навыков».

— Ему нужны были штаны для бойфренда, — устало ответил Сэм. Определённо надо вывести Стива на прогулку, если все его реакции теперь свелись вот к этому.

— И какого чёрта? У него нет ног, — сказал Старк, подошёл к ним и снова вгрызся в пончик. — Конечно, ты можешь запихнуть его в брюки — наряжают ведь некоторые люди пуделей в пальтишки — но тебе не удастся найти у него талию.

— Мы пытаемся заставить его снова превратиться в человека, — объяснил Сэм. — У тебя есть какая-нибудь идея?

Старк посмотрел на Стива. Тот кивнул. Затем на Сэма. Тот пожал плечами.

— Серьезно?

— Эй, не смотри на меня, — сказал Сэм. — Я на стороне Стива.

Старк уставился на округлый силуэт, храпевший на горячей «скале». Довольно долго он жевал молча.

— Тюлени не могут есть пончики, — произнес он наконец.

— Это всё, что ты смог придумать? — сказал Сэм.

На той стороне комнаты Барнс скатился в воду как камень, упавший с утёса, при этом без всяких видимых признаков пробуждения.

Старк пылко размахивал пончиком.

— Он сидит на своей заднице, его кормят, и никаких забот? С какой стати ему превращаться обратно? С чего вы вообще пытаетесь его заставить?

— Нужно, чтобы посмотрели его руку, — сказал Стив, слегка ожив. — А гораздо проще найти врача, чем опытного специалиста по морским животным.

— Значит, он не хочет идти к ветеринару, — заключил Старк. — Что ж, отлично. Скажите этому фишбургеру, что если он не хочет встречаться со своим доктором, мы сами всё организуем и позовем специалиста по коровам, который по любому поводу использует расширитель, и…

Барнс выстрелил из глубины с силой Везувия, извергающегося на Помпеи. Старк закричал. На секунду Барнс целиком показался над водой: мешок жира, заканчивающийся зубами. Затем он рухнул назад так, что вода выплеснулась на стены, а по перепонкам ударила звуковая волна. Стив и Сэм отфыркивались, заслонившись от внезапного душа. А промокший Старк отплевывался, стоя с пустыми руками: Барнс доказал, что даже будучи тюленем, можно есть пончики.

— Если он не хочет пожертвовать свою руку на благо науки, — сказал Старк, прервав напряжённую тишину, — то ваша аренда бассейна заканчивается прямо сейчас.

— Сожалею, что так вышло, — сказал Стив, и выглядел он виноватым лишь на тридцать процентов от своего тона. — Когда у него ласты, он совершенно не владеет собой.

Старк опустил на лицо маску сварщика, показал им обоим средний палец и направился к двери.

— Разберитесь с этим дерьмом, — сказал он.

Сэм посмотрел на Стива. Тот вытер воду с лица.

— Может, тебе стоит подождать и дать ему превратиться, когда придёт время? — предложил Сэм.

Стив обдумал это. Он посмотрел туда, где, будто по команде, Барнс всплыл как пробка. Он подмигнул им, а потом снова изобразил то мультяшное улыбающееся лицо. На этот раз он совершенно явно выглядел злым.

Стив сузил глаза.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм. — И как мы это сделаем?

Они изменили план атаки. Так как в случае дальнейшего противостояния их репутация могла оказаться… эм-м… подмоченной, они решили снова прибегнуть к искушению. Стив принес проигрыватель, а Сэм — бумбокс, и они стали предлагать Барнсу хиты прошедших поколений. Но, хотя Барнс и заставил их повторить «Hot Stuff» тринадцать раз, сжимая челюсти вокруг ноги Сэма, пока тот не нажимал кнопку, в человека он не превратился.

Затем они попробовали проделать трюк с едой. Смачно чавкая, они жевали бургеры под носом у Барнса и облизывали пальцы после картошки фри. Это дало стопроцентный обратный эффект, потому что Барнс просто подполз к ним и положил голову Стиву на колени, с мольбой подняв на него огромные влажные глаза. Стив тут же растаял и скормил ему два бургера и три пакетика картошки, прежде чем Сэм понял, что происходит.

— Эй! — воскликнул он в ярости, но Барнс прошлёпал к нему с поразительной скоростью, резко метнул голову вперёд, выхватил бургер из рук Сэма, перекатился и ушёл под воду.

Старк в конце концов отомстил им, включая время от времени, без всякой закономерности, брачные призывы тюленей. У Сэма ушло некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это такое, потому что он находился там не постоянно, а звучало это так, будто кто-то настраивает сирену.

— Я думал, что это такая тюленья версия Энии, — сказал он, когда Стив ему пожаловался. Потом объяснил, кто, собственно, такая Эния, а затем, похоже, Стив уже сам отомстил Старку, убедив Пятницу ставить только Энию, когда Старк просит музыку. Сэм, конечно же, хотел услышать всю историю целиком, если не считать того, что на самом-то деле не хотел, потому что тогда ему пришлось бы узнать, какова была реакция Барнса на брачные призывы тюленей. Ему совершенно не хотелось связывать понятия «тюлень», «брачный» и «Барнс» вместе.

Конечно же, вселенная отвергла его мольбы. Прямо на следующий день Стив прибег к тактике крайнего давления. Он выманил Барнса из воды, взял в ладони его резиновую морду и заглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— У нас с тобой не может быть секса, пока ты тюлень, — серьезно сказал он.

Сэму пришлось стать свидетелем того, что Барнс в этом явно засомневался. И Сэм ему поверил. Если кто и знал, до каких глубин порока мог опуститься Стив, то это был Барнс. И Сэм пребывал в ужасе от того, что Стиву, похоже, светит стать зоофилом, пока Барнс не издал наконец глубокий вздох. Его ноздри вздрогнули, он понурил голову и закрыл глаза, признавая своё поражение.

На секунду Сэм подумал, что зов Стивова члена сильнее, чем прелести водного образа жизни. Но затем Барнс открыл глаза, лизнул Стива в лицо и плюхнулся обратно в воду.

Стив вовсе не выглядел расстроенным тем, что его «половинка» только что бросила тень на природу его сексуальных наклонностей, а также сделала выбор в пользу ластоногости, отвергнув его член. Он сложил ладони рупором и крикнул:

— И дрочить ты не можешь, пока ты тюлень!

Барнс повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на них.

— Боже, — сказал Сэм и сделал ноги, прежде чем Барнс попытался доказать, что Стив ошибается.

— Мы должны как-то обострить ситуацию, — сказал Сэм Стиву позднее, когда прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы Барнс перестал злиться после замечания о дрочке. — Чего он реально хочет из того, что не может делать в виде тюленя?

Стив взглянул на Барнса. Барнс чихнул, отчего начал тихонько вращаться в воде. Это выглядело совершенно умилительно, и не в последнюю очередь оттого, что эхо было совсем слабым, а обычно Барнс издавал такие звуки, будто Господь пукнул в сломанный тромбон. 

— Если ты не превратишься, — начал Стив, — мы не сможем попасть к океану. Просто не сможем провезти тебя по улицам.

Барнс бросил на Стива взгляд, в котором читалось, что он прекрасно понимает: если ситуация заставит, Стив завернет его в простыню и отбуксирует через Манхэттен к ближайшему морскому заливу. Стив пожал плечами и посмотрел на Сэма, словно говоря: «Мой кореш видит меня насквозь. И что прикажешь делать?»

В этих обстоятельствах Сэму пришлось задействовать собственный план — так довести Барнса, чтобы тот снова стал двуногим. Собственно, такое желание и было его первой реакцией на известие, что этот тип — шелки, и сейчас, когда Барнс стащил его бургер, Сэм собирался вовсю насладиться процессом. Сэма больше не беспокоило, что его могут облить мерзкой водой, состоящей практически из мочи. Он вооружился пляжным мячом из магазина «Всё по доллару», отослал Стива на улицу за кофе и направился в комнату, где находился бассейн.

Когда он вошёл, Барнс уже всплыл на поверхность.

— Эй, жиртрест, — окликнул его Сэм. — Если ты хочешь провести остаток жизни в виде блаженной морской коровы, ради бога, но я собираюсь теперь куда чаще вытаскивать Стива отсюда. Ему нужна социализация и новые впечатления. Как и тебе, готов поспорить, — сказал он и бросил мяч в бассейн. — Получай. Оставайся здесь, раз ты к этому стремишься. Резиновые игрушки и вода вторичной очистки.

Барнс остановил на нем задумчивый взгляд. Продолжая глядеть на Сэма, он уронил челюсть, аккуратно обхватил мяч пастью и как следует куснул. Мяч издал грустный короткий писк и начал сдуваться.

— Ты меня не запугаешь, — сказал Сэм под аккомпанемент жалкого шипения воздуха, покидающего несчастный мяч. — У меня есть отстоящие большие пальцы. И характерное для приматов прямохождение, что означает — тебе меня не поймать, если ты… Вот чёрт!

Барнс метнулся из бассейна и, едва ударившись о плиты пола, уже нёсся вперёд, каким-то образом набирая скорость, вопреки факту, что у него не было ничего, чем её можно было бы набирать. Сэм, обнаружив, что Большой Рывок с ускорением реально внушает ужас, когда нацелен на тебя, немедленно уклонился с помощью хитрого манёвра.

Сэм был не из тех, кто признаёт поражение, и это же можно было сказать о Стиве, но перед лицом превосходящих сил противника им пришлось согласиться, что их планы ни к чему не ведут. Когда на следующий день Сэм присоединился к Стиву у бассейна, тот бросал Барнсу анчоусы. Барнс со счастливым видом хватал их на лету с таким звуком, будто ложку, полную картофельного пюре, раз за разом швыряют в стену.

Сэм наблюдал за этой сценой остановившимся взглядом. Он понимал, что его шансы воплотить угрозу и разделить Барнса и Стива невелики, потому что Стив, к глубокому сожалению, женат на парне, которому нет равных в постоянстве. Сэм мог бы вечно посещать этот гребаный зоопарк и раз за разом наблюдать, как в волосах Стива становится всё больше соли.

— А он вообще может трансформироваться? — тупо спросил Сэм. — Ты уверен, что это Барнс, а не просто… ну, тюлень?

Стив медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

— Да, — ответил он.

Сэм смотрел, как у Барнса сокращается горло, когда он заглатывает очередной анчоус целиком.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты что думаешь, я пошёл и подобрал первого попавшегося тюленя где-то на пляже? — гневно вопросил Стив.

— Нет! Я хочу сказать… — Хотя Стив очень точно передал то, что Сэм думал. — Ну, я не знаю, он прыгнул в воду, ты — за ним, увидел тюленя, поплыл вдогонку: «Ага! Это он!» А дальше…

Сэм вдруг заметил, что Барнс извивается сильнее, чем обычно. Он то всплывал, то погружался, махал ластами и громко, с присвистом дышал. Сэм на секунду испугался, не подавился ли тот анчоусом, или, может, это какой-то тюлений припадок, как вдруг понял, что ублюдок смеётся.

Сэму пришлось пережить неприятный момент: картинка, переданная зрением, буквально ударила в мозг. Он понял: если он заботится о своем душевном здоровье, лучше ему решить, что он ничего такого не видел. И внезапно рядом уже плескался крупный голый чувак, завывая от смеха.

Стив, который тоже было начал смеяться, внезапно издал какой-то тоненький звук и бросился на Барнса, отчего они оба рухнули в воду. Глазевший на это Сэм обнаружил, что в глубине души благодарен, так как перед его носом теперь моталось на один белый член меньше. Ведь с этой стороны бассейн был неглубокий, и вода не могла скрыть подобное безобразие.

Это продолжалось недолго. Барнс вывернулся из захвата, встал в воде на ноги и помог подняться Стиву. По сравнению с тем бочонком, каким он был в тюленьей форме, в этой версии Барнс казался довольно тощим. С длинных спутанных волос капала вода. Но теперь, чёрт возьми, у него была левая рука, целиком! Хотя кожа, на которой виднелись розовые, красные и местами багровые пятна, нездорово блестела и выглядела почти воспаленной. Барнс, кряхтя, вытянул её и с напряжением согнул пальцы, между которыми виднелись перепонки. Ногти оказались чёрными и острыми, настоящие когти. Когда он повернул голову, Сэм поразился: какого дьявола Барнс считался человеком, если в лице его не было ничего человеческого. Глаза были огромными и всё ещё полностью чёрными, как у тюленя, раздвоенная верхняя губа переходила в плоские широкие ноздри.

— Как твоя рука? — спросил Стив, так спокойно повисший на здоровом плече Барнса, будто тот не выглядел как жертва компьютерной графики. — Нормально?

Барнс снова с явным трудом сжал и разжал кисть, а затем показал Стиву припухший и красный средний палец.

— Отлично, — со счастливым видом сказал Стив. — Сэм, я тебе задолжал кучу ужинов.

— Здорово. Круто. А у него не должно быть шкуры? — спросил Сэм, отчаянно мечтая, чтобы нашлось хоть что-то, чем можно было прикрыть отдельные части Барнса, сейчас свободно болтающиеся в воздухе.

— Она и сейчас на нём, — ответил Стив.

Барнс оскалил на Сэма явно нечеловеческие зубы:

— Чччччто, доррррогушшшша, никкккогда не видел член?

Ну, отрадно было узнать, что его личность не пострадала.

— Я смотрю не на член, — парировал Сэм. — Ты собираешься появиться на людях с таким лицом?

Стив обнял Баки за шею и самым натуральным образом поцеловал его в щёку.

— Убери это, мы собираемся пойти поужинать стейком.

Барнс, вызывающе глядя на Сэма, медленно облизал зубы, а потом снова что-то изменилось так быстро, что глаз не успел уследить. И перед ними стоял прежний Джеймс Барнс, ещё более тощий. Он выглядел абсолютно по-человечески, а на плечах у него лежала пятнистая шкура — наверное, самая вонючая на свете.

И его член всё ещё был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение.

— Штаны, — приказал Сэм, закрыв лицо руками. — И вы оба должны мне пиво. Всё пиво на свете.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания автора:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. У меня было потеряно утро, после того как подруга прислала мне гифки про тюленей. Особенно вот [ту](https://imgur.com/gallery/LMnqFSQ) где тюлень на пляже шлепается всей своей тушей на девушку. rustykitchenscissors, это твоя вина.
> 
> 2\. Заголовок — это просто мой гугл-перевод английского имени Очкарика из «Губки Боба», «barnacle boy», на ирландский. (Ну а если вы вобьёте в переводчик «Морской Супермен» по-английски, то есть «mermaid man», то по-ирландски получите «fear mermaid», без шуток.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Примечание переводчика:**
> 
>  
> 
> Морской Супермен и Очкарик — неразлучная парочка из мультсериала «Губка Боб»


End file.
